Power Rangers Paw Patrol 2: Frozen Nightmare
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: As the story continues, The Rangers fight to stop and evil queen and Dimmension Killer from releasing the king from his ice prison. To make matters worse, One of the Pups, Will...Not...Survive!
1. Chapter 1: Diversion and Rescue

**Prwtfalcon6 back for the sequel.**

**Chapter 1**

A white portal opened and out came The Paw Patroller, But the vehicle started to slip and slide on the frozen ground.

Ryder: RoboDog, Ice Traction. Robodog pressed a button on the dash, Causing the wheels to turn to ice tracks and putting the Paw Patroller to a gentle stop.

Ryder: Is everybody okay? Carter: We're fine. Let's go. The Rangers, Pups, Ryder and Jake ran out of the Paw Patroller to see a giant castle made of ice.

Jake: That must be where they're keeping Everest, Let's Go! Carter: Wait, Jake. We'll take out the guards and move in quietly to get Everest. Jake: Ok.

The rangers shot the guards and without being seen, made they're way towards where Everest was.

Everest looked like a Slave, Her knees were very weak, Her outfit had rips in it and She was digging out the King's prison of ice with her pickaxe.

Everest slumped on the ground and the two teams watched as she struggled to get up, But she couldn't.

Queen: Get up, You worthless piece of Garbage! The queen put her hand on Everest and her hand glowed ice blue. Everest screamed and started to cry.

Queen: I said GET UP, MUTT! She kicked Everest and Laughed evily.

Carter, Sky Rocky and Jake were angered by this, The rangers, Pups and Ryder watched in horror, Emma put her face in Orion's Chest because she couldn't Bear to watch.

Sky: I'll create a Diversion. Sky then shot his blaster and created a diversion explosion. It got the Queen's attention, She and the guards that were in the room left to find out what happened.

The two teams then sprinted quietly toward Everest. Rocky: Is she Okay? Carter checked her pulse. Carter: It's very weak, We have to get out of here! Come on!

?: Oh Bravo, Rangers. Dimmension Killer came out of the shadows. Emma: You and you're mother are going to pay for what you've done. DK: Oh, Don't make me laugh. Guards, Destroy them.

As the Guards were about to kill the Rangers, The Paw Patroller rammed through the wall. The rangers ran into the Vehicle.

Carter: Terry, Would you do the honors? Terry: With Pleasure, Millennium V! Terry slived a V in the castle and it started to collapse.

Terry: Let's get out of here! The Paw Patroller sped through the white Vortex and dissapeared as the castle collapsed.

Then, Dimmension Killer And The Queen digged put of the shattered ice.

The Queen screamed in anger and Rage.

**And that is the first Chapter, Chapter 2 Coming soon.**

**Note: This is not related to Frozen... What...So...Ever!**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2: A Love That'll Last

**Chapter 2, Here it is.**

The Paw Patroller sped out of the vortex and the portal dissapeared.

The two teams took shelter in Jake's Cabin, Jake had Wrapped Everest in a blanket, Put her mear a fire and patted a wet cloth on her forehead as she groaned.

Carter: How is she? Jake: I don't know, She doesn't have a fever or she not injured.

Then suddenly, Everest coughed up Blood and it ran down her mouth. Jake wiped the blood off her mouth.

Jake: Okay, Something is wrong with Her. Everest then held her Paw on her mouth, Indicated she was going to Throw Up. She then struggled to get outside. When she did, She threw up.

She then came back in and fell on the ground. Carter then looked outside and came back in. Carter: This is serious, She throwing up Blood.

Marshall: I'll check her out. *Barks* X-Ray.

The X-Ray beeped slowly untill it beeped Rapidly when Marshall was over her Heart. Marshall: Uh-Oh.

Carter: What? Marshall: It's her heart, see. Marshall was right. Everest's Heart was halfway covered in Ice.

Sky: That what the queen must have done when she put her hand on Everest's heart. She's killing Everest.

Then suddenly, The ground started to shake. Carter: Is that a earthquake? Ryder: No, It's not possible. Terry: It's got to be the queen, Let's go!

The rangers ran out and into they're vehicles.

Terry was right, The queen and Dimmension Killer were creating havoc with a new monster.

The rangers arrived and confronted the monsters. Sky: Stop, It's over. I'm taking you both in.

Queen: Try it! X-Borgs Attack!

A swarm of X-Borgs charged at them, But was easily knocked down and blasted by the rangers. The queen growled and started to charge, But Dimmension Killer stopped her.

DK: I'll Take this, Mother. The Prince charged at the Rangers.

Terry: Quick, Blast Him! The Rangers grabbed they're Secondary Blasters and all shot, Forming a huge blast.

Dimmension killer Suddenly opened up a portal and consumed the blast.

Then he Opened the Portal holding the blast from behind the rangers and blasted them.

The blast forced the Rangers to Demorph. Then The Villians dissapeared before the rangers could get up.

The rangers returned back and were taken care of by Marshall. Then Rocky came over to Everest.

Rocky: Hey Everest, How are you feeling?

Everest: I feel like I just been buried by a avalanche, But I'm Fine.

Rocky: I got this for you. Rocky used his claw to give Everest a White Rose and A card that said...

Everest, You're voice is music to my ears, Even though I have a Aquaphobic Fear.

I hope you get better, Cause I would like to be with you forever.

If you leave, You're Spirit will always be with me.

I would like to tell you how good you are, Even if though we are far apart.

You are my soul and I am you're heart.

Love, Rocky.

Everest had tears in her eyes and looked at Rocky.

Everest: Do you Really like me?

Rocky: Yes, I do like you, And I want to be with you.

Everest then mashed her lips onto Rocky. Rocky's Face turned Red untill he gets up on his hind legs and wrapped his paw around Everest.

Pups and Emma: Awwww.

The Other rangers, Ryder and Jake's jaw dropped as they watched the two pups start the beginning of a Beautiful Relationship.

Everest: I Love you, Rocky

Rocky: I love you too, Everest.

**Chapter 3 Coming up**

**EverestXRocky**

**Note: Dashmaster48, Please stop asking me to do the disney era rangers, The finale will have all the rangers, Okay?**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Pup in denial

**Chapter 3**

After a storm had created a minor mess in the sea. Rocky and Zuma were cleaning up the mess.

Zuma: Wow, Wocky. There's more mess than I thought. Can you help me get this trash out of the water?

Rocky: No thanks, I would, but...

Zuma: I understand. Zuma then dived back down.

The chocolate labador then suddenly felt something and saw X borgs tying him to a anchor and slicing his air pieces in half.

The anchor weighed down Zuma and he tried get free, but no avail. He screamed.

Rocky heard his scream and started to run to the water, but backed up just as quickly.

Rocky: I got to get the rangers! Then Suddenly, a hand put a cloth over his mouth and caused Rocky to pass out.

The figures dissapear.

Zuma was about to go out as well. Then, a figure used a white dagger and cut the rope and kissed Zuma on the cheek before putting him on the beach.

The last thing Zuma saw was a shape that looked like a mer-pup fishtail before closing his eyes.

Rocky woke up to see Zuma lying on the beach.

Rocky: Ryder, It's Zuma. The Rangers, Ryder and Pups gasped at what they saw.

Carter then started peforming CPR on the chocolate labador. Zuma coughed as he gasped for air.

Everyone else sighed in relief.

Zuma was sleeping near the fire as Rocky looked away in guilt.

A few days later, Zuma was alive and well.

But they also noticed Rocky being sad.

Mike: What's wrong, Rocky?

Rocky: Actually, I have to tell you all of you something.

Ryder What?

Rocky: Zuma was almost killed and it's my fault, Because of my fear of getting wet, I couldn't save him. And so i 've made a decision...

Rocky: I'm Leaving the Paw Patrol.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 4, Coming soon.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons and Mermaids

**Chapter 4**

Terry: Rocky, Why do you want to quit?

Skye: Yeah! We need you.

Rocky: I'm sorry, But Zuma was hurt because of me.

Rocky then took off his vest, pup pack and hat.

Rocky: Goodbye, Paw Patrol.

Rocky walked out, slumped and tears falling down his face.

Ryder: Rocky, Wait.

Ryder started to run out before Mike stopped him.

Mike: No, I'll talk to him, I know what's going on.

Mike then ran out.

Emma: What did he mean by "I know what's going on"?

Everyone else Shrugged.

At the Beach, Rocky looked into the water and started to cry as tears fell down his face.

Mike walked up behind him and Rocky saw his reflection.

Rocky: What are you doing here, Mike?

Mike: I know how you're feeling, I have a fear too.

Rocky: What?

Mike: Claustrophobia, The fear of enclosed spaces, And you have Aquaphobia, The fear of getting wet.

Rocky: How did you get it?

Mike: When I was a kid, I was playing in the closet, Untill it locked from the outside. I tried to get out, But I couldn't get out. I had to spend the whole night there. But I was so scared because it was so dark. The next morning, I woke up in my bed. My parents told me that they found me inside the closet. I had nightmares about the dark in there. That's why I am afraid.

Rocky: My parents drowned in the bay...And...I saw it happened.

Mike: I-i'm sorry, Rocky.

Rocky: It's okay.

Mike: You know, Why don't you help me and I'll help you.

Rocky: Try as hard as you like, I can't put one paw in the water without getting scared.

?: You have to conquer you're fear, Rocky, You'll never get over it by being scared.

Rocky and Mike turned to see a Green Ranger, White Ranger, Two Red Rangers and a Black Ranger.

The Green Ranger took off his helmet to reveal...Tommy Oliver.

Mike: Tommy!

Rocky: Who's he?

Mike: Tommy is a legendary Power Ranger.

Tommy: Rocky, You have to conquer you're fear. Zuma's accident was not your fault.

Rocky: You're right.

Rocky then walked into the water and started laughing.

Rocky: I did it! I Conquered my fear!

Mike: Whoo- Hoo! Yeah!

Then Suddenly, A loud sound and Rumble echoed.

Mike: What's That?

The Sound came from giant Putties, Tengas, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, Krybots, Hidiacs, Lava Lizards, Chillers, Rinshi, Grinders, Moogers, Loogies, X-Borgs, Bruisers and Vivix.

Mike: We need the Megazord! Tommy: No, I'll do it.

Tommy pulled out a extended version of the Dragon Dagger as the rangers turned into keys and flew inside of slots, Turned and activated the dagger as Tommy played the Flute.

The keys then glowed and flew in front of the army and morphed into Megazords.

Tommy: Dragon Zord, Warrior Mode!

Tommy II: Tiger Megazord!

Tommy III: Zeo Megazord!

Tommy IV: Turbo Megazord!

Tommy V: Dino Stegazord!

Mike &amp; Rocky: Woah!

The rest of the team arrived as the megazords started to fight.

The megazord fought as the Foot soldiers disapeared.

Tommy: Dragonzord, Drill Attack!

The Dragonzord drilled through a Putty and it exploded.

Tommy II: Tigerzord, Final Strike!

Tommy III: Zeo Megazord, Final Strike!

Tommy IV: Turbo Megazord, Spin Out!

Tommy V: Dino Stegazord, Spear Shot!

The megazord struck through the army and standed triumphantly as the army Exploded.

The Rangers cheered as Tommy flew out.

But Something fell out of the explosion, it was a monster.

Tommy: Who are you?

?: They call me SpearShot, I'm the one who hurt that Dog of yours.

Rocky: You did this!?

Spearshot: Yes, But do you think you can catch me?

He suddenly turned into different clones, But a blast shot into the clones and made them dissapear.

Spearshot: What!?

What he saw was a Power Ranger with a mermaid dialect.

The Ranger was female and was blue and white.

?: Power of the Mermaid, I Am...The Sea Warrior!

SpearShot: Uh-Oh!

The Rangers Sword Glowed as She formed a X Slash.

?: Sea Tsunami!

Spearshot Exploded

Sky: Who are you?

?: Power Down.

The Ranger demorphed as the Rangers, Pups and Ryder Gasped.

The Ranger was a Tan and Brown Cocker Spaniel.

?: Hi, I'm Mirina, And I'm A Mer Pup Shifter.

**Chapter 5, Coming Soon**

Prwtfalcon6

Review


	5. Chapter 5: Sickness overcomes

**Chapter 5**

Kai: A Mer-Pup Shifter? What's That?

Marina: I can shift from a merpup to a regular pup.

Rocky: But I Thought that Mer-pups only came out during the merpup moon.

Marina: I just can't be a merpup at night.

Carter: Well, It's nice to meet you, Marina.

Then Suddenly, Dimmension Killer Showed up with another Monster

DK: You Destroyed Spearshot!

Sky: Now It'sTime for you to pay for you're crimes!

Monster: Try and get through me, Virus Org!

Terry: That's Impossible, The Orgs were destroyed by the Wild Force!

Virus Org: Enough talk, Time to get sick! Virus Blast!

Orion: Look Out!

The Rangers jumped out of the way, But Hit the Pups.

Terry: Pups!

The Blast didn't seem to affect them, The Villains had dissapeared during the blast.

Chase: Well, I'm Glad tha-ah...ah...AACHOO! *Cough! Cough!*

Marshall checked his Temperature.

It was 100.2.

Marshall: Chase, You're Sick!

Carter: The one time that we need Dana.

Chase suddenly ran over to a nearby trash can and Threw up.

Blood ran down his mouth as he collapsed.

Sky: Chase!

The Rangers ran over to him.

Ryder: Marshall, Get the Ambulance!

Marshall ran to his truck and it changed to the ambulance.

Marshall pulled out the stretcher and the rangers put Chase on it before putting a on a oxygen mask and loading him in.

The Rangers ran to the humvee and drove with Marshall to the Lookout.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 6, Coming Soon.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**

Doctor! Doctor! Give me the news!


	6. Chapter 6: Rising Wolves

**Chapter 6**

Chase Sneezed as Marshall checked his tempature, Rocky put a blanket over him and Skye brought him a bowl of soup.

Marshall: 101.5

Carter: His Sickness is getting worse.

Zuma: Uh-Oh, This is Ba-Ah-AACHOO!

Skye: Oh No, Zuma is si-AACHOO!

Emma: Oh, No They're Both Sick!

Soon, Rubble and Rocky started sneezing.

Then, Marshall sneezed.

All of the pups were sick.

Carter: They're Tempatures are rising, They'll die if they're tempatures don't go down.

Terry: Well, Then we have to find Virus Org and Stop Him.

BANG!

Sky: What was That!?

Terry: It's Virus Org!

Carter: Let's Go!

The Rangers Ran To The Scene.

Virus org: The Power Rangers!

Emma: You'll Pay for what you did!

Virus org: Bring it on!

The Rangers Charged at the org before getting blasted and demorphing.

Virus Org: Now it's Time for you to die!

The Org was about to blast the rangers, But then a Cresent moon wave knocked him to the ground.

The Rangers turned to see a Ranger with a black humanoid wolf.

Terry: It's Merrick and Zenaku!

Virus Org: Wild Force!?

Merrick charged at the org and striking him with his lunar lance.

Merrick: Laser Pool!

Merrick swung the lance and trapped the org.

Merrick: Rack em up!

Zenaku: Cresent Blade!

Merrick: Fire!

Zenaku: Cresent Wave!

The Waves connected to the animal crystals and bounced around before hitting Virus Org.

Virus Org Fell and Exploded.

Then, Dimmension Killer showed up with Toxica's staff in his hand.

DK: Evil Spirits Of Toil and Strife, Give This fallen org new life!

Peanuts shot out of the staff, causing vines to create Virus org.

Merrick: Ready?

Zenaku: Willing.

Both: Wild Zords, Descend!

The Wolf, Hammerhead and Crocidille zords arose.

One was in full color and the other was in black and gray.

Both: Wild Zords, Combine!

Both zords form into megazords except the color one had a face and the black and gray one had a wolf head with a long horn.

Merrick: Predazord, Blue Moon!

Zenaku: Predazord, Awaken!

The Megazord charged into battle, But we're easily knocked back.

Merrick: Let's Do it, Predazord!

?: You got it, Mate.

Merrick: Zenaku, Did you say something?

Zenaku: No.

Merrick: Then Who-?

?: That would be me.

Merrick could'nt believe what he was hearing, The Wolf Zord Was Talking to him.

Merrick: You can talk?

Crocidille: We all can.

Hammerhead: That's Right!

Merrick: Alright then, Let's do this!

Both megazord standed together.

Merrick: Ready to finish this?

Zenaku: Right!

Merrick &amp; Zords: Revolver Phantom!

Zenaku: Predator Wave...

All: Fire!

The crocidille tail turned into a drill and The wolf Zord Howled.

Combined with the predator wave, The Predazord destroyed Virus Org.

All of the pup's colds were gone. Ryder: Rangers, The Colds are Gone.

Carter: Alright!

Then, Merrick,Zenaku and the zords started to dissapear.

Merrick: Good Luck, Rangers.

Zenaku: You'll Need It.

Hammerhead: You have to defeat Dimmension Killer.

Crocidille: And Save the World.

Wolf: We're All counting on you, Mates

The megazord dissapeared into the sky.

**Chapter 7, Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7: New Rangers

**Chapter 7**

A monster had shown up in front of the rangers.

?: I am extractor!

Sky: I know you, You're wanted by SPD!

Extractor: Come try and catch me!

The rangers Charged at Extractor before getting blasted.

Extractor: Time to extract you're Powers!

Extractor sucked the Ranger Powers out of them and they demorphed.

Extractor then captured the rangers and dissapeared.

The pups had watched the whole scene and ran back to the lookout.

Marshall: Ryder! The Rangers Are Gone!

Ryder: What?

Chase: They were taken!

Katie and Jake ran into the lookout.

Katie: Ryder, We Heard The Rangers are Gone.

Rocky: Yeah, They were taken by a monster.

In a cave, The Rangers were tied up and we're completely powerless.

Carter: We have to get out of here!

Terry: I might just have enough energy leftt in my morpher to send Ryder, Katie And Jake a morpher.

Terry pressed a button on his morpher and flash happened before the morpher shut down.

Terry: It's up to them now.

Ryder: All right, Paw Patrol. Let's find the Rangers.

A loud noise caught the attention of the three and what they saw was three morphers.

The monitor played a message with Terry talking.

Terry: Ryder, Katie, Jake. If you are watching this, Then I have dissapeared. I want you three to take the morphers.

The three looked at the morphers.

Terry: Ryder, You have the Quantam Morpher. Katie, You have the Pink Turbo morpher And Jake, You have the Mercury Ranger Morpher. Put the morphers on and it'll give you all the info you need.

Ryder, Katie And Jake put on the morphers and it gave them all the information about the quantam ranger, Pink Turbo Ranger and the Mercury Ranger.

Marshall: Are you coming?

Ryder: Yes, We'll Take the Humvee.

The Team got in the Humvee, With Jake at the Wheel.

Katie: Jake, Can you Drive?

Jake: Of Course, I can Drive.

Jake slammed the pedal and the team drove off.

Meanwhile, The Rangers Were being Interogatted by Extractor.

Extractor: Where are the others!?

Carter: You'll never find him.

Blue Head: Extractor, There They Are!

Extractor saw the Humvee rolling up the road.

Extractor then went to a laser Cannon and fired it at the Humvee, Missing it.

Ryder: What was That!?

Katie: Look! The three saw the laser cannon.

Jake: Let's go!

The Humvee sped out of sight.

Extractor furiously destroyed the cannon as The Humvee approached them.

Jake and Katie untied the rangers.

The Rangers got in the Humvee and dissapeared.

Unfortunately, Extractor caught up with them on the beach.

Carter: We have to stop him!

Jake: No, We will.

Ryder: Ready?

Katie and Jake: Ready!

Ryder: Quantam Power!

Katie: Shift Into Turbo!

Jake: Overdrive Accelerate!

All three morphed into Power Rangers.

Ryder: Quantam Ranger!

Katie: Pink Turbo Ranger!

Jake: Mercury Ranger!

Extractor: What!?

The Rangers Charged At Extractor.

Extractor: Krybots, Attack!

Extractor unleashed a army of Krybots.

Ryder: Time to resort to other measures, Quantam Defender!

Katie: Turbo Wind Fire!

Jake: Drive Detector!

All: Fire!

The three blasted the Krybots.

Extractor: Uh-Oh.

Ryder: FreeLance Mode, Quantam Time Strike!

Ryder swung the sword and Slashed a X.

Katie: Turbo Wind Fire, Arrow Blast.

Katie shot a pink arrow and knocked Extractor to the ground.

Jake: Operation Overdrive...

The Sirens on his helmet and Shoulder pads Wailed as Jake drew a sending slash.

Jake: Mercury Ranger!

Jake sended the slash and all three Demorphed as Extractor fell to Ground, Exploded and The Rangers got they're powers back.

Carter: Well Done!

Ryder: Thanks.

Then Suddenly, A alarm beeped and Ryder looked at his Puppad.

Ryder: Guys, Everest is dying!

Carter: We have to get back!

?: Oh, Don't be so sure.

It was the Queen, Holding Everest.

Terry: The Queen!

Queen: That's Right, Ranger. And Now, You'll Get to see first hand of the Might of Queen Castalia of The X-Star Armada!

She threw Everest into the air and Blasted her with ice, Her Heart was Completely Frozen.

Everest fell to ground.

Rocky: Everest!

Everest: Rocky?

Rocky: Everest, Don't die!

Everest smiled as she closed her eyes and her paw went limp, Carter Checked her Pulse.

Kai: Is...She...?

Carter: She's... Gone!

Rocky's eyes fell with tears and fell to ground, Crying softly.

Queen Castalia Laughed.

Emma: How Could you!? Why did you do that!?

Castalia: She was worthless anyway, Didn't put up much of a fight, Though. Still, She Was a Worthless Mutt.

Rocky's face turned to anger and rage as he Grabbed Mike's Samuraizer.

Rocky: You...Heartless...WITCH!

Castalia: What are you going to do? You're Worthless like her. She deserved it.

Rocky's Eyes filled with even more tears as he charged at her, Screaming.

Rocky: GO GO SAMURAI!

Rocky drew the Forest Kanji Symbol and Caused a Bright Flash.

When The flash Dissapeared, Rocky had Morphed...

Into The Green Samurai Ranger.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 8 Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8: Rocky

**Chapter 8**

Rocky charged at Queen Castalia at full bloody Rage.

Rocky: Why!? WHY DID YOU KILL HER!?

Castalia: I would, But you won't be alive to see it!

Castalia blasted at Rocky.

Rocky hit the blast, Sending it flying into the air and exploding.

Castalia: What!?

Rocky charged and slashed her with every chance he got.

Rocky went foward, Back, up, Down and around, Slashing Queen Castalia.

Castalia: That's It! Time for you to Die!

Rocky: SECRET SQUADRON GREEN!

Rocky drew the secret Squadron symbol and transformed into the Secret Squadron Green Ranger.

Castalia: I Don't Care who you are, You'll die either way!

Castalia blasted him, But Rocky Jumped into the air.

Rocky: SQUADRON BOOMERANG!

Rocky threw the boomerang and it drew a V Slash.

Rocky: JAKQ GREEN, KING OF CLOVERS!

Rocky transformed, drew his staff and drew a clover shape slash.

Castalia: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Rocky: BOXING FORCE GREEN, ELETRIC PUNCH!

His fist surrounded with lightning and he punched Queen Castalia.

Rocky: BIO FORCE TWO, GREEN!

Rocky threw a green boomerang at Queen Castalia and then drew a sword with a green blade.

Rocky: HURRICANE ATTACK!

Rocky Slashed her before turning into another green ranger

Rocky: GREEN PRISM RANGER, PRISM PUNCH!

Rocky punched her up and right back.

Rocky: POWER OF THE RHINO, ANIMAL RAIDERS GREEN!

Rocky charged and struck her with his boomerangs.

Castalia: That's it, I will destroy you! Time to put the dog DOWN!

Rocky: MIGHTY MORPHIN GREEN! DRAGON DAGGER!

Rocky played the Dagger, causing lightning to hit Castalia.

Rocky: GREEN SQUADRON RANGER!

Rocky grabbed the staff and struck her.

Rocky: ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!

Rocky kept punching her untill doing a giant punch.

Rocky: GREEN TURBO RANGER! TURBO THUNDER CANNON!

Rocky blasted the cannon.

Rocky: GREEN GALAXY RANGER! QUASAR SABER!

Rocky swung the sword, causing a windy slash.

Rocky: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE GREEN! V-LANCER

Rocky slashed Castalia with the V-Lancer.

Rocky: TIME FORCE GREEN! TIME STRIKE!

Rocky swung the chrono sabers into a plus slash.

Rocky: NINJA STORM GREEN! SAMURAI POWER!

Rocky slashed Castalia with the sword.

Rocky: SPD GREEN! DELTAMAX STRIKER!

Rocky blasted the striker, Causing Castalia to fall of her feet.

Rocky: MYSTIC FORCE GREEN!

Rocky summoned Vines and trapped Castalia

Rocky: JUNGLE FURY GREEN! ELEPHANT MACE

Rocky swung the mace and busted her out, but knocking her down in the process

Rocky: RPM GREEN! TURBO AXE!

Rocky swung the axe, sending slashes.

Rocky morphed back into the green samurai ranger.

Rocky: Now you'll pay for what you did! SUPER BULLZOOKA!

Rocky morphed into Super Samurai Mode and Charged with the Bullzooka.

Castalia drew her sword and Thrusted it at Rocky.

Both had been stabbed, Castalia's Sword was in Rocky and the Bullzooka's Horn with the spin sword blade was in her.

Rocky: Now it's time to finish you off! Rocky Spun the disc and the Bullzooka roared as the blaster powered up.

Castalia Laughed as Light Blue Blood Dripped down her mouth

Castalia: Be Careful, Ranger. If you last me at that close a distance, You'll be destroyed too.

Rocky: I Don't Care! I will take you down, even if I go down with you!

Marshall: No, Rocky! Don't do it!

Chase: The team needs you, Everest needs you!

Rocky: I'm Sorry, Pups. But I have to do this, For Everest! SUPER BULLZOOKA, FIRE!

Rocky Blasted the Bullzooka, Causing a giant Explosion that knocked the rangers and pups of they're feet.

When it Stopped, Jake opened his eyes to see Everest, Healthy as ever.

Jake: Everest?

Everest: You need some help?

Jake got up, as so did the Rangers and Pups.

Everest: Wait, Where's Rocky?

Emma Gasped and the Rangers looked at what she was gasping at in shock.

It was Rocky.

Demorphed, Lying on his side with a stab wound in his Chest.

Everest ran over to the Lying Pup and Carter Checked his Pulse.

Sky (Shuddering):...Is..,He...?

Carter got up and Started to shudder.

Carter: Guys...We...Lost him!

Everest's eyes soon filled with tears and she held the Unresponsive Pup in her Paws.

Everest(Crying): ROCKY, NO! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE! PLEASE WAKE UP! ROCKY! ROCKY!

The pups eyes filled with tears, But Rubble sniffled, Trying not to cry.

A storm Rolled in and Rain fell to the ground.

The Crying Husky howled into the Stormy Sky.

**Chapter 9, Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Sniff, Sniff. Review**


	9. Chapter 9: My Immortal

**Chapter 9**

Everest cried as she held Rocky in her Paws.

Then Suddenly, She heard something.

She put her ear to Rocky's Chest And she realized what she was hearing.

Heartbeats.

Rocky Was Alive.

Everest: Guys, He's Alive!

The Rangers and Pups Ran over.

Carter checked his pulse.

Carter: She's Right, But we got to get him back to the Lookout!

The Two Teams headed Back To the Lookout.

A Hour Later, Carter came out of the elevator and met The Rangers, Pups, Ryder, Katie and Jake.

Ryder: How is He?

Carter: He's in a slight Coma, But he'll Be Awake in a week or so.

Everest: Can I Go see Him?

Carter: Go Ahead.

Everest walked to the elevator and went up.

As The Days Passed, The Rangers And Pups told stories about each other untill it was Marshall's Turn to tell one.

Dustin: C'mon Marshall, What's Wrong?

Marshall: I Don't want to talk about it.

Carter: Marshall, You know you can tell us anything.

Marshall: Okay, It was a normal day, For me, It was a Bad Day.

Sky: Bad Day, Huh? We all had those days.

Marshall: When I went back to the lookout after creating a mess of things, I overheard the pups saying I was silly and clumsy. But I Didn't Know that they were watching a show at the time.

Kai: So it was all a Misunderstanding?

Marshall: Yeah, But it conviced me to run away.

Emma: That's so sad.

Orion: That's right.

A few days passed as Everest held Rocky's Paw in hers.

Rocky finally opened his eyes.

Rocky: Everest?

Everest: Rocky!

She hugged him and cried in joy.

Everest: Pups, Rocky's Awake!

Rocky was Stripped of the bandages a day later.

Mike: I'm Glad to see you okay, Rocky

Rocky: Thanks.

A day later, The Rangers and pups were called in to a emergency, But Marshall Stayed Behind Because he wasn't Feeling Well.

A couple Hours pass and Marshall was better, But Then He Recived a call on his pup tag.

Marshall: Hello?

Chase: Hey, Marshall. Done anything Clumsy Today?

Marshall: No, Why?

Rubble: Because you are So Clumsy, You mess up everything.

Rocky: And You're Worthless.

Zuma: Dumb.

Skye: And Ugly.

Marshall's Eyes filled up with tears.

Marshall: That's Not True!

Chase: Oh yes, It is true, You're a Dumb, Clumsy, Worthless Mutt!

Rocky: Why Don't You go and sleep In a dumpster like the Garbage you are.

The pups laughed as Tears fell down Marshall's Face and he started to cry.

Marshall then got his stuff from his puphouse, Got into his fire truck and looked one last time before driving off.

The Rangers And Pups returned to the lookout A few monutes later.

The pups played outside as Ryder Looked for Marshall, His truck was gone so he pressed Marshall's Pup Tag.

Ryder: Marshall, Where Are You?

Marshall: I'm Leaving The Paw Patrol.

Ryder: Why, Marshall?

Marshall: The Pups Called me Dumb, Ugly, Garbage and A Worthless Mutt. That's Why I'm Leaving the Paw Patrol.

Ryder: Marshall, Please.

Marshall: I'm Sorry, Ryder. Marshall Out, For The Last Time.

Ryder Pressed the Call Button.

Ryder: Paw Patrol, To the Lookout.

Chase: Ryder Sounded Mad.

Rocky: I hope he's not.

The Pups Got into the Lookout elevator.

Rubble: The Empty Feeling Of Marshall.

The Pups Whimpered as the Elevator rose up into the Control tower.

Ryder had a dissapointment face as the Pups looked at him.

Chase: What is it, Ryder?

Ryder: What you said to Marshall was out of line.

The Pups looked Confused.

Skye: What do you mean, Ryder?

Ryder: You said some mean things to Marshall and now he ran away.

The Pups Gasped.

Ryder: I'm Very dissapointed in you, Pups.

The Rangers came up in the Elevator.

Terry: What's Wrong?

Ryder: Marshall Ran Away, And the Pups Said Mean Things about him that caused him to run away.

Chase: We Didn't Say anything mean to Marshall.

Ryder: Then What's This?

Ryder Played The Recording and The Pups Realized it was they're Voices.

Chase: But We Never Called Marshall.

Ryder: I'm Sorry, But Untill something convices me, I Can't believe you.

Sky: Wait, Let me Try Something.

Sky activated the Judgement Scanner.

Sky: The Judgement Scanner can be used as a Polygraph, Chase, Did You Call Marshall?

Chase: No.

O

Sky: Did You say anything Mean to Marshall?

Chase: No.

O

Sky: Are you telling the truth?

Chase: Yes.

O

Sky: He's Telling The Truth.

Mike: But Then, How could they call Marshall if the pups never did?

Sky: It Must Be Something More to it.

Terry then got a idea.

Terry: Sky, Can The SPD morpher show up the Wanted List?

Sky: Yes.

Terry: Look For a Impersinator Monster.

Sky scrolled through the wanted list.

Sky: I found it. Impersonator, Wanted for identity theft crimes.

Terry: Dimmension Killer must have teamed up with him and did this!

Carter: Well, We have to find Marshall Before he gets hurt!

Ryder: Paw Patrol, Let's Find Marshall!

Chase: You got it, Ryder!

The Rangers and Pups went to Find Marshall

Marshall, Still Wearing his Vest Walked into the dark forest, But his walk stopped short as he bumped into Dimmension Killer.

The Rangers Searched for Marshall for hours, but no avail.

Then The Pup Pad Alerted Ryder that There was a Thunderstorm coming.

Ryder: Rangers, Pups. We have to hurry, There's a storm coming.

Marina: Wait... Ryder! Where did Marshall go the first time?

Ryder: The Forest.

Marina: Then, That's Where he must be.

Ryder pressed the call button.

Ryder: Rangers, Pups! Marshall is in the Forest!

Marina slid down the slide and Morphed.

Ryder sped on his ATV as Marina jumped on.

Marshall fell to the ground as Dimmension Killer kept attacking him.

Marshall Coughed up Blood as He lied on the ground, Weak And Blurry Vision.

Dimmension Killer then Pulled Out a Object and Pointed at Marshall.

Marshall's Eyes filled with tears as he looked at Dimmension Killer.

DK: Bearnaught, Get Rid Of Him once i'm Done.

Bearnaught: Yes, Sir.

Marshall started to cry.

DK: BANG!

The Rangers And Pups Started To run into the forest.

But, Then...

BLAM!

Chase: Marshall!

The two teams ran into the Forest, Only to find Dimmension Killer.

Sky: Where's Marshall!?

DK: Oh, That Mutt. He's Gone.

Sky then Pointed his blaster at him.

Sky: Where...Is...MARSHALL!?

Then, Bearnaught came out.

Bearnaught was a Human/Bear Hybrid with long claws.

Carter: Dimmension Killer, You give Marshall Back Now!

Bearnaught: Were You Looking for this?

The Rangers stood in shock and Horror.

Bearnaught's Teeth, Hands and Claws were covered and Dripping With Blood.

And What He Held in his Hand was Marshall's Collar, Chewed up and Covered in Blood.

Chase: Sky... Hand me you're Morpher!

Sky gave him his Morpher as he Charged at Dimmension Killer.

Chase: SPD EMERGENCY!

In a Blue Flash, Chase Swung and Texas Ranger Kicked Dimmemsion Killer and sended him Flying.

When the Flash was Over, Chase had Morphed into the SPD Blue Ranger.

Chase Then Charged at Dimmension Killer and Bearnaught, Screaming in full bloody rage.

**Chapter 10, Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10: Power Within

**Chapter 10**

Chase Charged at Dimmensin Killer in Full Rage and Fury.

Chase: SWAT MODE! FIRE!

Chase Kept Blasting Dimmension Killer before being knocked back and forcing him to demorph and knock the SPD morpher out of his paws.

DK: You Think you Can Stop Me? That Mutt Didn't suffer Much. He was just as worthless as you.

Chase's anger turned more fierce as his Pup Tag Glowed.

Chase finally screamed with all his might and pressed his pup tag.

Chase: PAW PATROL, TO THE RESCUE!

His surroundings turned into a morphing sequence, He sped down and went through a wave of energy, Devoloped a suit with siren shoulder pads and standed on his legs. A Helmet came on, The Helmet had a SPD Shadow style ears, The #2 on his chest and police sirens on his shoulders as a flash came over Him.

When the flash dissapeared, Chase Was A Power Ranger.

Chase: PAW PATROL BLUE!

The other Pups joined him.

Pups: Paw Patrol, To The Rescue!

The Pups Morphed.

Rocky: Paw Patrol Green!

Zuma: Paw Patrol Orange!

Skye: Paw Patrol Pink!

Rubble: Paw Patrol Yellow!

Everest: Paw Patrol White!

Marina: Sea Warrior!

Pups: Power Rangers Paw Patrol!

DK: Bring It On!

Chase: LAW BLASTER!

Rocky: Recycle spear!

Zuma: Wave Bow!

Skye: Sky Striker!

Rubble: Shovel Digger!

Everest: Snow Turbine!

Chase and Zuma Blasted Dimmension Killer and Bearnaught, Then Rocky and Skye Struck the Villains and then Everest blasted them with snow and Rubble Struck them with the digger.

DK: That's It! Vortex Oblitoration!

Dimmension Killer blasted Them And knocked them to the ground, Forcing them to Demorph.

Dimmension Killer and Bearnaught Laughed as Chase Screamed in rage and Started bitting Dimmension Killer.

Skye could'nt tell who was scarier. Chase or Dimmension Killer.

But Then, Dimmension Killer threw Chase off and Pointed the Shotgun at him.

Chase started to whimper, But before Dimmension Killer could Pull the Trigger, Sky Blasted the Gun out of his hands.

Sky: Dimmension Killer, Bearnaught! You are Accused of Capital Murder of a FireFighter! Judgement Time.

Sky activated the Judgement Scanner.

**X**

Sky: Guilty!

Chase: LAW BLASTER...

The Blaster Powered Up and Chase pressed the Trigger

Chase: THIS IS FOR MARSHALL! EXECUTION BLAST!

Chase Blasted The Villains, But Dimmension Killer Dodged it.

Bearnaught Exploded as Dimmension Killer Dissapeared.

Chase Growled in anger and Saw a Trail of Blood leading to something so horrifing that Chase almost burst into tears.

It was Marshall, He was Dying. His eyes were Bloodshot, His vest was Ripped, He had years flowing down his face and He had a Gunshot Wound in his chest.

Chase ran over to him and he picked him up.

Marshall: Ch-Chase?

Chase: Marshall!

Marshall coughed up blood.

Chase: Don't worry, Marshall. You'll be okay.

Marshall: Chase, I want you to K-Know that you and The P-Pups are L-like a Family to- M-Me.

Chase: Marshall... Why did you say that?

Marshall: It's too late for me, At l-least I'll Remember everything I did.

Marshall flashbacked to everything he had done for Adventure Bay and The Pups.

Marshall: Chase, I-I want you to be...My B-Brother.

Chase: (Sniff) I will.

Marshall coughed up more blood as he got weaker.

Chase: Marshall!

Marshall: This is what it's like to Die, Huh?

Chase: No, Marshall. Don't Die! It's not too Late.

Marshall: Goodbye, Pups. Goodbye, Rangers.

Chase: No, Marshall! You're not going to die, Not on me!

Marshall: G-Goodby-...

Marshall closed his eyes and his Paw fell to the Ground.

Carter checked his pulse and Started developing tears.

Carter: Guys, He's Gone!

Dustin, Sky, Mike, Kai, Orion and Terry Couldn't hold back the tears.

Emma Buried her face in Orion, so did Katie In Ryder.

Jake had a shocked/Sad look on his face.

Rubble's tears got the best of him.

Rocky hugged Zuma and Started to Cry.

Zuma Couldn't hold back his emotions and started crying as well.

Skye Buried her face into the ground and Cried.

Chase kept crying and Howled into the sky.

The Pups Howled as well in sadness.

Marshall was gone, For good. There was no bringing him back.

**Chapter 11: The Funeral, Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11: The Funeral

**Chapter 11**

Chase: NO!

Chase jumped from his bed, Only to see it was morning.

Chase: So it was a dream.

Chase walked out to see the rangers, Ryder, Jake and The Pups in Tuxedos and Emma, Katie and Skye in dresses.

Chase: What's Going on?

Ryder: Chase?

Chase:Why are you wearing tuxedos? And Where's Marshall?

Ryder: Chase, Don't you remember what happened yesterday?

Chase then had a Flashback, Showing what happened yesterday.

Chase: No...No...No, No, No, No, No, No. Please tell me this is a Dream.

Ryder: No, Chase. It's Not.

Chase's eyes filled with tears.

Chase: Marshall's Really Gone?

Ryder: Yes, Chase. Marshall Passed away Last Night.

Chase's expression turned to Silent bawling as Ryder Hugged Him. Chase cried softly, His emotiotions got the better of him.

The Funeral took place in the back of the lookout.

Carter stepped up to the podium and Spoke.

Carter: Although, He never got to have a full life, Marshall was A brave and Noble Pup. He was Funny, Helpful in a time of need, and Filled with Joy. We will honor and Remember him with all our hearts.

Carter stepped off as Chase stepped on.

A single tear fell down his face as he spoke.

Chase: Marshall was like a brother to all of us and a Great friend to be around with. His life was Cut Short by Dimmension Killer, But I assure you, Dimmension Killer will not get away with this. As long as I'm Alive, Justice Will Be Served.

Chase stepped off the podium and Looked at Marshall. Marshall was pale white instead of the bright white he supposed to be.

Chase's couldn't hold back his emotions and tears fell down his face. Chase ran back into the lookout, Crying.

Carter then Walked to Marshall, Put a Lightspeed Rescue Badge on his vest and Saluted Him.

Ryder Closed the Coffin and Put Marshall's Hat on Top, Surronded by Flowers.

Sky: ATTEN-HUT! BLASTERS...

The Rangers Grabbed They're Blasters and Aimed at the Sky.

Sky: FIRE!

The Rangers blasted The Guns into The Sky Three Times Before Saluting.

Engage And Destroy, at a Slow Speed Played as The Coffin slowly sank into the Ground.

The Tombstone read, Marshall, A Fun And Loving Pup.

The Rangers all were effected by this.

Carter: I can't believe it, He's really gone.

Dustin: Me Either.

Sky: He was A Good Pup.

Mike: It really is sad.

Kai: Mm-Hm

Emma: Yeah.

Orion: I can't Wait For Dimmension Killer to show up, He will not get away this!

BOOM!

Terry: You got you're Wish, Come On.

The Rangers Ran To The Scene to See A Army of X Borgs waiting for them.

The Rangers charged at the X Borgs and Took them down just as Quick.

But, Another army came and attacked the Rangers, The Two teams were in a struggle.

?: Hey!

The Rangers and X Borgs turned to see 6 humans who wore the same clothing, Leather Jackets, Black Pants and Boots, But they're shirts were in different colors.

The Red one had black straight Hair.

Yellow was a Blond

Black had Tan Curly long Hair

Blue had long black hair and a Goatee.

Pink was a Burnet.

And Silver had Blond hair, Similar to Carter's

Terry: Who Are you?

Red: You Shouldn't Underestimate us, Power Rangers.

The 5 pulled out a Morphing Brace with a N and Question Mark merged as they're Symbol.

Red, Black,Yellow,Blue and Pink: It's Psycho Time!

Morphing surrounded the five as white and They're Color came on they're legs, Black and Primary on they're chest and Then the Helmet.

It was The Psycho Rangers.

Terry: The Psycho Rangers!?

Psycho Black: That's Right, We're Stronger!

Psycho Yellow: We're Faster!

Psycho Blue: Smarter!

Psycho Pink: Better than You!

Psycho Silver: We are you!

Psycho Red: But We're Evil! And I like you to meet our new friends.

It was The SPD A-Squad.

Charlie, Beevor, Cliff, Ivan And Rachel.

Sky: Impossible!

Charlie: That's Right, Sky! We're Back, and We have someone you might recognize.

Sky gapsed at what they're We're talking about.

The A Squad had Commander Cruger, Chained up and a Blaster aimed for the back of his head.

Sky: Commander!

Charlie: Now, Lay down you're Weapons or I put down the dog!

Cruger: Don't do it, Sky!

Beevor: Tick Tock, Rangers.

Sky layed down his weapon and surrendered.

Cliff then put Sky in Spd Handcuffs, And Then The Other Rangers.

Both teams walked over with Commander Cruger.

Then, Suddenly, Psycho Red Kneed Cruger in the Stomach and Red Blood flowed down The Commnder's White fur.

Sky: Commander!

Cliff: It's Over, Rangers.

Ivan: You Lost.

Rachel: And We Won.

Charlie: Now, Say Goodbye to Doggie!

Sky: No!

?: I Don't Think So!

A red Blast knocked the Blaster Out of Charlie's Hand.

Charlie: What!?

The three temas looked to see a Cloacked figure.

The only thing visible was his legs and Hands, So The Figure was a Red Ranger.

Charlie: A-Squad!

A-Squad: Let's Morph!

The A Squad Backflipped and they're Suit came on, Then Came the Helmets.

Charlie: A-Squad Red!

Beevor: A-Squad Blue!

Cliff: A-Squad Green!

Ivan: A-Squad Yellow!

Rachel: A-Squad Pink!

The A-Squad Fired they're Blasters as the Cloaked Red Ranger Charged Into Battle.

**Chapter 12, Coming Soon.**

**Notes: Engage and Destroy is The Theme From JAG And Cruger has Dekaranger's Kruger fur instead of The other one.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	12. Chapter 12: Revival and Love

**Chapter 12 **

The A-Squad Fired they're Blasters at the Red Ranger.

But He doged every blast.

Charlie: What!?

Then, With a Single Slash, The A-Squad dissapeared.

The Rangers Gasped as The Red Ranger Blasted The Psycho Rangers one by one, They to Dissapeared.

The Red Ranger Then was Blasted as Dimmension Killer showed up, Cruger was let go of the chains and he walked over to Him, Revealing it was Impersonator the whole time.

Sky: Impersonator!?

Impersonator: Power Rangers, Meet You're Destruction. His Royal Highness, King Supremex!

The Villanins bowed down as King Supremex appeared in front of the Rangers.

Supremex: You're The Rangers that have been giving my son a hard time?

Supremex's eyes glowed as he rose up into the air.

Supremex: Then you must be Destroyed!

Supremex Blasted the Rangers with massive force.

When the Smoke cleared, The Rangers and Pups Had Demorphed and groaned in pain. Some of them coughed up blood.

Suprenex then Grabbed Marina by the neck and hoisted her into the air.

Supremex: Aren't You the most petite thing.

Marina: Ugh. You're Disgusting!

Supremex then started Chocking her.

Zuma: Leave Her Alone!

Zuma ran to Supremex and Punched him hard enough to release his grasp.

He caught her as she coughed, Trying to breath.

Supremex growled in anger and blasted them, But the Red Ranger took the hit and fell to one knee.

He Then Grabbed his Cloak and pulled it off.

It was the Paw Patrol Red Ranger.

The two charged at each other and struck each other with they're weapons.

The Red Ranger fell and Demorphed.

It Was Marshall.

DK: WHAT!? I Killed You!

Supremex Turned and Raised His sword, But a Blast Knocked him Back.

DK: What!?

The two teams turned to see a Three Rangers, Black, Blue and Gold And Two Others that the teams didn't recongize.

One was silver and The other one was Red and had a Ninja style suit.

The Black Ranger had a African Jungle look with the Kenya flag on his chest.

The Blue Ranger had on grey Gloves and a I and a D as it's symbol.

And The Gold Ranger had a cowboy style look.

Red: War Ninja, Jiraiya!

Blue: Denji Strike Blue!

Black: Spirit of Kenya, Battle Fever Black!

Silver: Space Sheriff Gavan!

Gold: The Party Cowboy! Shiruken Gold!

The team Charged into Battle.

Gavan: Laser Sword!

Gavan Used his Laser Sword to strike the X Borgs and destroy them.

Blue: Electric Punch!

Denji strike Blue Punched through the army of X Borgs.

Black: Penta Staff!

Black Struck the X Borgs

Jiraiya and Shiruken Gold Both Slashed Impersonator at high speeds and destroyed him.

Gavan: King Supremex! Dimmension Killer! You're Under Arrest!

DK: You Got Lucky this Time, But you won't be next time!

with that, King Supremex and Dimmension Killer Dissapeared.

Terry: Thanks.

Gavan: No Problem.

With That, All of the Heroes that helped the rangers and pups out dissapeared.

The Rangers and pups went back to the lookout.

The Nighttime Sky glistened with stars and The Moon Shined it's light.

Marina sat on the docks and looked at herself in the water's refelction.

Zuma: Hey, Marina.

Marina turned around to see Zuma Behind Her In his Uniform.

Marina: Hey, Zuma.

Zuma: What's Wrong?

Marina: It's Nothing.

Zuma sat beside her and knew that he was right.

Zuma: Mawina, You Can Tell Me.

Marina: Okay, I was Born in a mer-pup society. My Parents were the King and Queen.

Zuma: So That means You're a Princess?

Marina: Yeah. And Then It Happened. My Home was Destroyed, My Parents...

Marina started getting Teary Eyed.

Marina: ...Were Killed By Dimmension Killer. Before My Mother died, She Gave Me The Sea Warrior Morpher. But after she died, Dimmension Killer Blasted me with a curse and it effected my Mer-Pup abilites. I'll Die if I Go Mer-pup at Night. Not even The Merpup moon could help me.

Zuma: Woah.

Marina: But What i wanted to Say to you is Thank You, For Saving my Life.

Zuma: Actually, I also wanted to Thank you for Saving Mine, But I wanted to actually tell you something i haven't told you or anyone yet.

Marina: What is it?

Zuma: I'll Take you to it. get on the surfboard.

Marina got on the Surfboard.

Zuma: *barks* Propellers!

The Propellers activated and it sped The Two out into the Open Water.

Marina Jumped into the water.

Marina: So What is it?

Zuma then Held her Paws.

Zuma: Marina, I wanted to tell you that I like you.

Marina: Well, Of course you like me.

Zuma: No, I mean LIke Like You.

Marina then started Blushing.

Zuma: Marina, When i first saw you, I Thought you were Beautiful.

Marina: Aw... I LIke you Too. You're Cute, Brave and Determined. I Liked you right from the first time i met you.

The two pups looked into the sky.

Zuma: Sure is Beautiful. But not the same as you.

Marina Smiled and Looked into the Chocolate Lab's Eyes.

Then, They're Lips Connected together. Both wrapped They're Paws around each other and The Two Fell into Passionate Love.

The Two put They're Noses together as The Silver Moon Shined.

**Chapter 13, Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**review**


	13. Chapter 13: Captured

**Chapter 13**

**Earlier...**

The Rangers And Pups ran Over To Marshall, They couldn't Believe he was alive.

Carter: Marshall? But How?

Carter started touching him on his stomach, Causing Him To Snicker and laugh.

Marshall (Laughing): Stop It! That Tickles!

Carter: Sorry.

Marshall: When i Opened my Eyes, It was Pitch Black Dark. so I activated the light on my collar and i pushed the top off, only to dig out of a lot of Dirt. So i Gave myself a Bath, Learned about everything that was happening and I went out and Helped.

Ryder: But how are you alive?

Marshall: I guess it's When i Got Patched Up.

Terry: Well, Let's Head Back.

The Two Teams Headed Back To The Lookout.

**Present Day**

Rain Poured Down On Adventure Bay, Both Teams took shelter in the lookout and wait out the storm.

Sky: How Bad is it?

Carter: It's Bad, But it'll be over in a hour or two.

Terry: Well, At Least we don"t have to worry about a Attack.

BOOM!

Terry: Me And My Big Mouth.

All: It's Morphin Time!

The Rangers Transformed and ran to the scene in the Rain.

There was Dimmension Killer, King Supremex And Another Monster that had a Wasp like Design.

DK: Waspara...

Waspara jumped to the roof a building.

Waspara: Come and Get Me, Rangers!

DK: No, Attack Me!

Then suddenly the rangers dissapeared and landed on the roof, Terry Had Fight Dimmension KIller and The Paw Patrol Had to fight King Supremex.

Terry Kept getting blasted, But He managed to take Dimmension Killer One On One.

Waspara Kept Blasting the Rangers because She was in the air.

Emma: Ultra Mode, Activate!

Gosei: Summon Ultra Mode!

Emma Unleached her wings, Flew into The Sky and Slashed Waspara to make her fall, The rangers then Blasted waspara mid air, Hitting the ground.

The Paw Patrol was being Beaten Badly, He Put his foot down on his Marina and put his sword tip toward her neck.

Supremex: Such Movement, Such Determination, Such Power! There Is No Doubt You Will Be My New Bride!

Marina: What!?

Marina kicked the sword out of Supremex's Hands and Knocked him Back.

Marina: There Is No Way I'll Become You're Bride!

Supremex: If You Won't Become My Bride, Then You All Wil Be Destroyed!

Supremex's Hand started glowing purple lightning Energy and Blasted the Paw Patrol Forcing them to Demorph and Knocking off Marina's Helmet.

She tried to grab her sword, But Supremex knocked it out of the way and put his hand in front of Marina's Face. IT Unleashed a Green Gas, Causing her to Pass Out.

Supremex Picked her Up and A Vortex opened up as he walked towards it.

Zuma: M-Marina... Zuma Watched As Marina was Taken Away and his Vision Faded To Black.

Waspara slashed Sky, Knocking Him Back.

Supremex (Radio): Waspara, We have The Sea Warrior.

Kai: Marina!

Sky: Where Is She!?

Waspara started to walk back towards the Ledge.

Waspara: You'll Never Find Her, Rangers!

Waspara stepped off The Ledge and fell to the ground, Causing A Explosion that Knocked the Rangers Back.

**Chapter 14, Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14: How To Save A Life Pt 1

**Chapter 14**

Zuma Started Opening his Eyes, He was Weak from the blast he and the pups took.

His Eyes Finally Opened To See The Rangers Standing Over Him.

Kai: Zuma, Are You Okay?

Zuma: Yeah...GAH!

Zuma Held His Bleeding Side In Pain.

Carter: We Better Patch You Pups Up, Let's Get Back To The Lookout.

The Rangers Picked Up The Unconsious Pups And Took Them Back To The Lookout.

Later...

Katie Had Just Come Back From Mending The Pups.

Terry: How Are They, Katie?

Katie: They're Still Unconsious, But They'll Be Fine.

Carter: That's Good, But We Have To Find Marina.

Ryder: Katie, You Stay Here And Keep An Eye On The Pups, Inform Us If Anything Happens.

Katie: You Got It, Ryder.

The Team Ran Out in The Search For Marina.

The Search Went All Over Adventure Bay, No Luck Finding Marina Except Her Sword At The Place Where She Was Taken.

2 Hours Had Passed, And The Team Returned Back To The Lookout.

Katie: Did You Find Her?

Sky: No.

Kai: We'll Never Find Her In Time

?: Marina's Missing!?

The Rangers Turned To See The Pups, Awake And Okay.

Zuma: We'll Never Find Her!

Suddenly, The Monitor Started To Fizz Out And King Supremex Was On The Screen.

Supremex: I Beg To Differ, Rangers.

Carter: King Supremex!

Kai: Where Is She!?

King Supremex Backed Out Of The Screen To Show Marina, Tied To A Chair.

Rangers: Marina!

Suprermex: Alright, Rangers. You Have 2 Options, Surrender Or The Sea Warrior Dies!

Terry: I Guess We Have No Choice *Sigh* We Surrender.

Supremex: Good.

The Villain Cut The Ropes And Both Zuma And Marina Ran To The Screen.

Zuma: Marina!

Tears Flowed Down The Cocker Spaniels Face.

Marina: Zuma...I Love You.

Zuma Eyes Started Filling Up With Tears.

Zuma: I Love You Too.

The Two Smiled At Each Other Before Suddenly, The Screen Went Black.

Mike: Ryder, What Happened?!

Ryder: I Don't Know, The Video Is Still On, But We Can't See Them!

Zuma: Marina...!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Zuma Face Turned From Shock To Silent Crying And Screaming As Tears Flowed Down His Face, King Supremex's Laugh Was Heard Through Zuma's Mind.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 15 (PT 2), Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15: How To Save A Life Pt 2

**Chapter 15**

Tears Fell To The Floor As Zuma's Eyes Filled With Tears.

Terry: Where Did The Video Come From?

Sky Used His Delta Morpher To Pinpoint The Location.

Sky: There.

The Monitor Showed A Location In The Forest.

It Was A Two Floor Cabin.

Ryder: It's A Cabin.

Kai: Hey, Where's Zuma?

The Teams Turned To See Zuma Was Gone.

Chase: Where Did He Go?

Then The Teams Heard A Noise, They Looked Outside To See Zuma's Hovercraft Gone.

Sky: He Must Have Gone To Find Marina!

Carter: We Have To Go, Before He Gets Killed!

The Teams Got In The Paw Patroller And Drove Off.

Meanwhile, Zuma Had Arrived At The Cabin.

Zuma: Paw Patrol, To The Rescue.

The Chocolate Lab Morphed And Walked To The Door, He Opened The Door Slowly And... Nothing.

Zuma Walked Through The Cabin Silently As He Came Upon A Trail Of Blood.

Zuma: No...

He Slowly Followed The Blood Trail Through The Hallway, Up The Stairs And Into A Bedroom.

Zuma Slowly Opened The Door And Saw Something That Was Too Horrifying.

It Was Tan Fur, ,Shaped Like A Tail, Lying Beside The Right Side Of The Bed.

Zuma's Eyes Filled With Tears As He Approached Closer. Zuma Came To The Right Side As Tears Fell Through His Helmet.

There Was Marina, Lying On The Ground, Covered In Blood. Zuma Took Off His Helmet And Fell To His Knees, Holding Her. He Checked Marina For Pulse...Nothing.

She Had Two GSW's To Her Chest And One On The Right Side Of Her Head.

Marina Was Gone. Zuma Held Her Tightly As He Started Crying Silently.

He Then Looked Up At A Mirror And Saw The Curtains Move, Which Meant King Supremex Was Watching Him, The Surroundings Became Slow As Zuma Grabbed His Secondary Blaster And Shot At It 10 Times, Causing The Curtains To Fall.

He Saw King Supremex Facedown And Turned Him Over To See That The Blasts Was Stopped By A Shield.

Zuma Gasped As Supremex Opened His Eyes, Punching Zuma And Making Him Drop His Blaster.

The Chocolate Lab Got Back Up And Tried To Punch Supremex, But The Villain Dodged Every One Before Grabbing Zuma And The Two Wrestled Down The Steps.

The Chocolate Lab Was Knocked Into Another Room And The Two Continued Fighting.

As They Fought, Supremex Grabbed A Pocket Knife And Stabbed Zuma In The Side, Causing The Chocolate Lab To Fall To The Floor.

Supremex: Now, I'm Going To Kill You Just Like I Did To That Mutt You Loved, And I'm Going To Tell The Other Pups And The Rangers How It's You're Fault Before I Kill Them!

Zuma: YOU BE QUIET!

Zuma Knocked Supremex Down And Started Punching Him.

Supremex Started Laughing As Zuma Kept Punching Him, Then Zuma Grabbed The Villain's Head And Started Slamming It Against The Floor As He Flashbacked To Everything Supremex And DK Had Done.

The Rangers Arrived And Kai Stopped Zuma.

Kai: Zuma! Zuma, Stop! He's Dead! Stop, It's Over! It's Over.

Then Suddenly, A Flash Disappeared Supremex And He Appeared In Front Of The Rangers, The Blunt Force Blows Were Gone.

Supremex: Goodbye, Rangers. Supremex Laughed As He Disappeared.

Zuma Ran Upstairs And And Started Rocking Back And Forth, Holding Marina.

The Rangers And Pups Discovered The Horrifying Scene. The Pups Eyes Filled With Tears, Even The Rangers Were Doing That.

Zuma Started Flashing Back The Memories Of Marina Through His Mind.

**I Will Be There When You're Heart Calls On Me.**

Zuma Gave Marina A Kiss On The Forehead Before The Surroundings Became Silent And He Started Burst Out Crying.

**Down From A Star On The Wind From The Highest Heaven, I Will Fly, Now Don't You Cry.**

The Pups Howled In Sadness, Paying Tribute To They're Fallen Comrade.

Zuma Kept On Crying, No Matter The Pain From The Stab Wound Was.

**And Why One So Young And Tender Crushed Like A Rose In December Lost Forever And Ever.**

**I Will Be There When You're Heart Calls On Me.**

**Down From A Star On The Wind From The Highest Heaven, I Will Fly, Now Don't You Cry.**

Marina, The Pup That Zuma Loved The Most, Was Gone.

**Lyrics From Rose In December By Monserrat Caballé And Gino Vanelli**

**Chapter 16, Coming Soon **

**Prwtfalcon6 **

**Review**

**Marina/Sea Warrior: Ch 4-Ch 15.**

**May She Rest In Peace And Her Power Lives On.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Mourning Megazord

**Chapter 16**

The Sea Warrior Sword Was In The Sand As Zuma Bowed His Head In Respect.

Marina Was Buried On The Shoreline In The Water, Her Sword Had A Yellow Ribbon Wrapped Around It's Handle.

Zuma Returned Later On And Went Into His Pup House, Depressed.

Terry: He's Really Depressed.

Emma: Yeah, Marina's Death Was Pretty Tragic.

Sky: That's What I'm Afraid Of.

Mike: What Do You Mean?

Sky: I Fear That Zuma Might Try To Put Himself Down.

Emma: Sky, Don't Talk Like That!

Sky: Sorry.

As The Hours Passed Into Morning, Zuma Often Cried Everytime Marina Went Through His Mind.

Zuma Walked Out Of His Pup House, Only To Be Seen By Skye.

Skye: Hey, Zuma.

Zuma Didn't Respond As Walked Through The Fence And Looked Down At The Edge.

Skye Gasped As She Ran Into The Lookout To Get The Teams.

Meanwhile, Ryder Was Showing The Rangers Something On The Monitor.

Carter: Wow, I'm Impressed.

Orion: Yeah, This Will Help Us In Our Fight.

Ryder Turned The Monitor Off As Skye Came Running In.

Skye: Ryder!

Ryder: What Is It?

Skye: It's Zuma! He's Getting Close To The Edge!

Sky: *Gasp!* He's Gonna Jump!

Dustin: What?

The Two Teams Ran Out To Where Zuma Was.

Kai: Zuma!

Zuma: Stay Back!

Chase: Zuma, Don't Jump!

Zuma: I Have To Do It, It's My Fault Marina's Gone!

Sky: Zuma, Don't Blame Yourself. When My Dad Died, I Went Into Depression Just Like You. But I Overcame It And You Can Too, So Please, Come Back.

Zuma: No! I'll Jump!

Kai: Zuma, Is This What Marina Would Have Wanted? Marina Would Have Told You To Keep On Fighting, Get Justice For Her. You Can't Do That If You Jump. So, Please...Step Away From The Edge.

Zuma Started Shedding Tears And Ran To Kai, Hugging Him And Crying.

After A Few Minutes, Zuma Had Calmed Down.

*BOOM!*

The Rangers And Pups Except For Zuma Morphed And Ran To The Scene.

There Was Dimmension Killer And King Supremex.

Supremex: Where's The Orange One?

Sky: King Supremex, I'm Placing You Under Arrest For The Murder Of Marina, Judgement Time!

Sky Activated The Judgement Scanner.

X

Sky: Guilty! SWAT Mode!

Sky Transformed Into Swat Mode.

Pups: Weapons, Activate!

The Pups Activated They're Weapons.

Chase: Law Blaster!

Marshall: Fire Ax!

Rubble: Shovel Digger!

Rocky: Recycle Spear

Skye: Sky Slicer!

Everest: Snow Turbine!

Ryder: Quantum Power!

Katie: Shift Into Turbo!

Jake: Overdrive Accelerate!

Ryder, Katie And Jake Transformed.

DK: You Saw What My Father Did To That Mer-Pup, How Do You Think You Can Beat Us?

Orion: Cause We Never Surrender, That's How!

Sky: You Have The Right To Remain Silent!

The Teams Posed For A Final Strike.

Chase: Anything You Say Can Or Will Be Used Against You...

Both: In A Court Of Law!

All: Paw Patrol Final Strike!

The Rangers And Pups Slashed And Blasted To Make The Paw Patrol Symbol And Hitting Dimmension Killer And King Supremex, Making A Explosion.

When It Disappeared, Dimmension Killer And King Supreme Were Gone.

Sky: Yes, We Did It, We Got Them!

Carter: We Won!

The Teams Cheered In Victory.

Then Suddenly DK And KS Appeared.

DK: You Think You Can Beat Me That Easily!?

DK Then Blasted The Rangers, Knocking Them Back And Forcing Them To Demorph.

Supremex: Now Give You The Same Fate As That Mutt Mermaid!

Then Suddenly, Three Blasts Knocked Supremex To The Ground, The Heroes And Villains Turned To See Zuma In Ranger Form.

Supremex: I See That Killing That Mutt Mermaid Wasn't Enough To Scar You.

Zuma: I Will Avenge Marina, Even If I Go Down Trying.

Supremex: Why Don't I Make That Happen!

Supremex Kept Blasting Him, Causing The Chocolate Lab To Do A Backflip, Then A Barrel Roll Before Firing Back.

King Supremex Almost Blasted Zuma Before DK Stopped Him.

DK: Father, It's Time.

Dimmension Killer Pulled Out A Device, Pressed The Button And A Giant Robot Came Out Of The Sea.

The Robot Was A Giant Dimmension Killer, Except More Mechanical.

DK And KS Flashed Into The Robot And It's Yellow Eyes Glowed.

Carter: Ryder, Now Would Be A Good Time To Use It.

Ryder: Yeah.

Ryder Pressed The Pup Pad And A Giant Battleship/Aircraft Carrier Rose To The Surface And On It Was A Red Fire Truck, A Blue Police Cruiser, A Yellow Bulldozer, A Green Garbage Truck, A Orange Sub/Hovercraft, A Pink Helicopter And A White Snowplow With Tank Treads.

Ryder: Pups, Meet The Paw Patrol Zords. They're Yours.

Chase: They Are?

Sky: That's Right.

Chase: Let's Go, Pups.

Carter: We'll Join You.

The Pups And Rangers Jumped Into The Battleship, Ryder Manned The Controls.

DK: Zords!? I'll Just Destroy Them Along With The Rangers, Fire!

The Robot Blasted From His Hand, Causing Explosions Around The Battleship/Aircraft Carrier.

Ryder: Cannons, Fire!

The Cannons Fired At The Robot, Knocking It Down.

Ryder: He Won't Be Down For Long. Pups, Head To Your Zords.

The Pups Got In They're Zords.

The Cockpits Back Wall Had Each Of The Pups' Dog Tag Symbol With They're Vehicle Number Above Them, The Pups Took Off They're Collars And Put It On The Steering Wheel, Powering Up They're Zord.

Chase: Cruiser Rider!

VO: 02, Ready!

Marshall: Fire Rider!

VO: 03, Ready!

Skye: Sky Rider!

VO: 04, Ready!

Rocky: Recycle Rider!

VO: 05, Ready!

Rubble: Dozer Rider!

VO: 06, Ready!

Zuma: Sub Wider!

VO: 07, Ready!

Everest: Snow Rider!

VO: 09, Ready!

Ryder: Paw Patrol...

Pups: Is On A Roll!

Glowing Red, Blue, Green, Yellow And White Tracks Appeared And The Land Zords Drove Onto Them While Skye's Zord Lifted Off And Zuma's Zord Dove Down And Resurfaced.

The Zords Started Approaching The Robot.

DK: Fire!

The Robot Blasted At The Zords, But Missed.

Marshall: Water Cannons, Fire!

Two Water Cannons Came Out Of The Front Top Of The Trailer And Fired, Knocking The Two Villains Off Guard.

Chase: Shooters, Fire!

The Cruiser's Hood Lifted And Revealed Two Guns And They Fired At The Robot, Knocking It Back.

Skye: Bombs Away!

The Copter Deployed Rockets And Fired At The Robot, Causing It To Stumble Back.

Everest: Blizzard Ram!

The Snowplow Rammed Into The Robot And With The Help Of The Dozer And Recycle Rider, Knocked Down The Robot.

Ryder: Pups, Combine The Zords, You'll Take Him Down For Good.

Chase: You Got It, Ryder.

Pups: Riders, Combine!

The Pups Pressed The Robot Button On The Console And Zords Started To Combine.

The Fire Rider Split In Half, The Front Half Of The Trailer Transformed Into A Mastadon Zord Style Back And The Back Of The Second Half Transformed Into Rescue Runner 1 Style Shoulders And Arms With Connecters That Connected To The Front Half Like The Dino Megazord.

Snow Rider's Second Half Connected To The Top Of The First Half, Combined With Fire Rider And Became The Torso With Leg Connecters.

Dozer Rider Became The Left Leg And Recycle Rider Became The Right Leg While Sub Rider Became The Left Arm, Separating The Propellers And Sky Rider Became The Right Arm With The Propellers Becoming The Sword Handle And Base While One Of Sky Riders Propellers Became The Blade.

Fire Rider's Head Popped Up, It Was A Robot Dalmatian In A Firefighter Helmet, Cruiser Rider Opened Up And Turbo Megazord Style Combined With The Head Where It Gains Rescue Force Style Siren Headlights And A German Shepherd Ears And Snout.

The Megazords Green Eyes Glowed And Barked As It's Surroundings Became Explosions Behind It As The Paw Patrol Symbol Appeared.

The Cockpit Was Consoles With They're Numbers On The Front Of It, Chase Was In Front While Everest Was In The Back Elevated And The Paw Patrol Symbol Merged With The Power Rangers Lighting Bolt On The Back Silver Wall.

Pups &amp; VO: Paw Patrol Megazord, Ready To Rescue!

Terry: They Formed The Megazord!

Supremex: Megazord!? No Matter.

The Robot Started Firing At The Megazord As It Walked Towards It, Causing Explosions Around It.

The Megazord Throws A Few Punches, But The Robot And It Are Evenly Matched.

Skye: Rockets, Fire!

The Rockets Fired At The Robot, Knocking It Back.

Chase: Time To Unleash Our Firepower!

The Zords All Unleashed They're Guns And Fired All At Once, Making A Explosion.

Marshall: We Got Them!

The Robot Came Out Of The Explosion, Damaged.

Ryder: Pups, Use The Final Rescue Attack, It's The Only Way To Finish Them Off.

The Pups Pressed The Button Labeled FR And The Megazord Jumped Into The Air And Grabbed The Sword.

VO(À La Gokaiger Final Wave): FINAL RESCUE!

Zuma: This Is For Marina!

The Megazord Started Spinning Downwards Until It Was A Spinning Red Ball, The Megazord Ball Charged At The Robot.

Pups: Paw Patrol Rescue Strike!

The Surroundings Slow Down As The Megazord Preformed A Downward Vertical Slash With The PR Lightning Bolt In Front Of The Robot As The Slash Happened, It Turned Back Into A Ball As The Surroundings Restored Back And Ramed Right Through The Robot.

The Robot Fell To The Ground And Exploded, Ejecting DK And Supremex From It And Sending Them To The Ground.

The Rangers And Pups Arrived And Got Ready To Fight.

Zuma Went Over To Marina's Sword And Pulled It Out Of The Sand.

Zuma: Supremex! I Going To Destroy You With The Sword Of The One I Loved!

Supremex: You Think That, Huh?

Supremex Disappeared.

Zuma: Where Did He Go?

Supremex Suddenly Appeared In Front Of Zuma, Grabbed Him By The Throat And Put His Hand On His Chest.

Supremex: Any Last Words, Mutt?

Zuma Growled At Him.

Supremex: Oh Well, DIE!

Supremex Blasted Zuma Through The Chest And Threw Him And Marina's Sword, As Zuma Lands, The Suit Demorphs.

Pups: Zuma!

Zuma Had A Black Blast Mark On His Chest, Blood Flowing Down His Mouth And The Blast Vaporized His Heart.

Zuma's Eyes Opened To See A World Made Of Gold Light.

Zuma: Where Am I?

?: Hello, Zuma.

Zuma Turned To See Marina, Wearing A Light Blue Dress.

Zuma: Mawina!

Zuma Couldn't Believe His Eyes.

Zuma: But How, I Saw You Get Killed.

Marina: Zuma, You Died.

Zuma: I Died? How?

Marina: Here, I'll Show You.

Marina Transported Zuma To The Scene, Where He Saw The Pups Crying, Ryder And The Rangers Bowing They're Heads And The Villains Laughing Although It Was Silent.

Zuma Saw His Dead Body And Couldn't Believe It, Him...Dead.

Marina Transported Zuma Back.

Zuma: I'm Dead.

Zuma Became Sad.

Marina: Zuma, I Wanted To Tell You Something.

Zuma: What?

Marina: You Have A Choice Here, You Can Go To The Afterlife With Me Or You Can Go Back.

Zuma: I Don't Know, I Wanted To Spend My Life With You.

Marina: I Know, Zuma. Remember, It's Your Choice. But You Don't Have Long.

Zuma: Marina, Can We...Ewm...Kiss?

Marina Was Blushing Really Hard.

Marina: Okay, Since We Didn't Get To Have A First Date.

Zuma And Marina's Lips Merged As They're Love Made Marina's Wings Flap.

Zuma's Tail Waged Like Crazy As The Love Filled The Room As They Finished The Kiss.

Zuma Closed His Eyes And Took In A Deep Breath.

Zuma: Marina, I Have Made My Decision.

**Will Zuma Choose To Stay With Marina Or Will He Given A Second Chance At Life? Find Out In Chapter 17, Coming Soon.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17: Baywatch Breakup

**Chapter 17**

A bright flash of light lit where Zuma had fallen and caught the attention of the two teams. When the flash disappeared, Zuma was in his ranger form and was alive, his wound was healed and gone.

Kai: Zuma!

Supremex: What!? How!?

Zuma's dogtag flashed and the symbol on it became a anchor with mermaid fins connected to the bottom.

Zuma: Baywatch armor!

Zuma pressed his collar and it flashed into a morphing sequence. Zuma gained a blue Rescue force style chest plate with the number 07 on the upper right plate.

He also gained Rescue force style head ears with sirens, his visor turned light blue and gained arm and leg Quantum ranger style bracelets and his boots and gloves turned blue.

Zuma: Paw Patrol Orange, Baywatch Armor! Let's dive in!

**Some people Stand In The Darkness, Afraid To Step Into The Light**

Supremex: I killed you once, i'll do it many times over!

**Some People Need To Help Somebody, When The Edge Of Surrender's In Sight...**

Supremex started blasting at Zuma, Zuma started walking as the blasts that got near him deflected and shot in the other direction so that Zuma can just walk away as they explode.

Supremex: Just die already!

**Don't You Worry!**

**It's Gonna Be Alright...**

Supremex Shot a blast in front of Zuma and exploded...

Supremex: Yes!

Only to have Zuma walk out of it, unscratched.

Supremex: No!

**Cause I'm Always Ready, I Won't Let You Out Of My Sight.**

DK: Vortex Obliteration!

DK blasted Zuma, but he remained unscratched as the blast redirected to the side.

**I'll Be Ready (I'll Be Ready)**

Zuma hands Glowed blue as he came up to the two villains and punched them, sending them flying.

Pups: Wow!

Then suddenly, the pups' tags started glowing and flashed into new symbols.

**Wherever you fear (No, Don't you fear)**

Marshall's tag was a merge of his fire symbol and the Star Of Life.

Chase's tag was the star's middle colored in navy blue.

Skye's tag was her propeller replaced by a star with wings.

Rocky's tag was his recycle symbol with a sheriff star in the middle.

Rubble's tag was the wrench with a superhero cape connected to it.

And Everest's tag was headband on top of the tree.

**I'll be ready. Forever and always, i'm always here!**

The Pups ran up to Zuma and faced the villains, the Pups pressed they're tags and morphed

Marshall's suit was given a white and red chest plate armor with the 03 on the upper right plate, he also gained a pack that connected on his back that had blue wires running down his arms that connected to his wrists that had a device on them, the wrist device made Marshall's hands glow light blue.

Marshall: Paw Patrol Red, Paramedic Armor! I'm fired up!

Chase's suit was given a blue and gold chest plate armor with the number 02 on the upper right plate, the visor became light green and was given a antenna with a speaker mic. He also gained a blaster that resembled the SPD delta enforcer with only one barrel and a pack that connected to the his back that stored the drone.

Chase: Paw Patrol Blue, Super Spy Armor! These paws uphold the laws!

Skye's helmet was merged with a pilot's helmet, her suit gained a pink and silver chest plate armor with the number 04 on the upper right plate, a pack that stored the wings and she gained silver colored rocket boots.

Skye: Paw Patrol Pink, Airstrike Armor! Let's take to the skies!

Rocky's helmet was merged with a cowboy hat, his suit gained a green and white chest plate armor with the number 05 on the upper right plate, his suit gained white cowboy boots and two white western style blasters.

Rocky: Paw Patrol Green, Western Armor! (Southern accent): Green means go, partner.

Rubble's visor became blue and his helmet gained a red stripe connected to both sides of the visor, his suit gained a blue, red, white and yellow chest plate armor with the number 06 on the upper right plate, red boots, red cape and blue gloves.

Rubble: Paw Patrol Yellow, Superhero Armor! Rubble on the double!

Everest's helmet was given a headband styled with mountains, her suit gained a white and light blue chest plate armor with the number 09 on the upper right plate, katana's in her belt holsters, and a ninja style mask merged into the helmet.

Everest: Paw Patrol White, Pup-Fu Armor! Ice or snow, i'm ready to go!

Zuma: Power Rangers...

Pups: Paw Patrol!

DK: I don't care! Die already!

DK started blasting at the Pups, but they dodged it as Rocky pulls out his blasters and fired back, knocking DK to the ground.

Marshall ran up to Supremex and punched him with his electrified hands, knocking Supremex to the ground.

The villains got up, but then were picked up by Skye and she slashed them back and forth as they were thrown into the air and struck down to the ground.

Rubble came up to DK, grabbed him and punched him with super strength, sending the villain flying.

Rubble: That was for Apollo!

Chase fired at Supremex as Everest preformed a spin attack slash with her katana's, knocking the king down.

Zuma then ran up to Supremex and slashed him back and forth with no mercy, knocking Supremex down.

Zuma: my duty was to make sure that you will pay for Marina, And I pwomise you, I am going to do it!

Supremex: Don't make promises you can't keep.

With that, Supremex disappeared as well as DK.

Rangers: Power down!

Pups: Power Down!

The Rangers and Pups demorphed as both teams headed back to the lookout.

Everest approached Rocky a few minutes later.

Everest: Rocky, can we talk?

Rocky: Yeah, sure.

Everest and Rocky walked over near the fence and got ready to talk.

Everest: Rocky, i don't think we should continue dating.

Rocky: Yeah, You're right.

Everest: Wait, you agree with me?

Rocky: Yeah, our relationship never went anywhere and i think Marshall will be better at dating you than me.

Everest: Me dating Marshall? why would you think that?

Rocky: Everest, ever since you and I started dating, i've been seeing Marshall crying.

Everest was a bit shocked.

Everest: Marshall...was... crying?

Rocky: Yeah, he'd always cry when we're asleep.

Everest: Wow, I never knew.

Rocky: I think he has a crush on you. Do you like him?

Everest: Of course i like Marshall, but I don't know if i like Marshall in that way.

Rocky: Well, what do you like about him?

Everest: He's funny, clumsy, kind and I kinda like his spots.

Rocky: Well, go tell him.

Everest: I don't know, Rocky.

Rocky: You can tell him whenever you want. You know, Marshall is a very good singer.

Everest: He sings?

Rocky: Yeah, really well.

Everest: Wow.

Rocky: And I know you're not the only one with puppy love, Chase has a crush on Skye.

Everest: He does?

Rocky: Yeah, But he hasn't admitted it to her.

Everest: Well, I think it's about time.

Rocky: Yeah, Thanks Everest.

Everest: You're welcome, Rocky.

The two pups hugged and went they're separate ways.

BOOM!

Carter: Pups, Let's go!

The Rangers and Pups morphed and ran to the scene where DK and Supremex were waiting for them.

DK: Rangers, I'm glad you came to join us.

Zuma: You all awe still going to pay for what you and your father has done!

DK: Then prepare to meet the reason I called you here.

Suddenly a flash happened and a figure in silver spandex rose up from underground.

The heroes gasped at what they saw, it was a ranger with a Paw Patrol Ranger design, his chest was yellow, he had red with a stripe of blue on it gloves and boots and his visor was blue.

DK: Meet the newest soldier of the X-Star Armada, the silver super knight!

Supremex: And there's something about him that you mutts might know.

The ranger's helmet disappeared and the pups gasped in shock.

The ranger was Apollo the super pup, only his eyes were glowing purple.

Rubble: Apollo?

Apollo's helmet came back on and he charged at the heroes, knocking them down and forcing them to demorph, leaving Rubble the only ranger still standing.

Rubble: Superhero armor!

Rubble doned on his superhero armor and both him and Apollo fought, easily matching each other in strength.

Rubble: Apollo! It's me, Rubble! Wake up, you're being controlled!

Apollo just growled as the both of them kept fighting.

DK: Finish it!

Apollo suddenly punched Rubble in the stomach and escaped the bulldog's grip.

Rubble fell to his knees and demorphed. Rubble had blood running down his mouth as he fell to the ground.

Heroes: Rubble!

The Rangers and Pups ran over to him as Carter checked him for injuries, Rubble could only let out breathless sobs from the pain of the punch.

Apollo suddenly turned around and stood there for a couple seconds as his helmet disappeared, showing his eyes weren't purple.

Apollo: Rubble?

DK put his hands behind his back and his hand glowed as Apollo suddenly started screaming and holding his head before he opened his eyes and they were glowing again.

Apollo's helmet reappeared as him, DK and Supremex disappeared.

The Pups started shedding tears as Rubble's vision started fading to black and his hearing started becoming impaired.

Dustin finally picked him up and started carrying him as Rubble's vision faded to black.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 18, Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6 **

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18: Returning Downfall

**Chapter 18**

The Pups and Rangers waited as Rubble was being checked on by Katie, Marshall and Ryder to hear of his condition after being punched by the mind controlled Apollo.

Marshall came out, giving the pups the news on his condition.

Chase: How is he, Marshall?

Marshall: He's okay, the suit seemed to protect him from any damage. But he's not going to be able to eat for a while and he'll probably wake up with a bad stomachache.

Carter: Thank goodness there wasn't any damage.

Everest: I hope he pulls through.

Marshall: Rubble's a fighter, he'll pull through.

Sky: Now we have to find out how to break Apollo from Dimmension Killer's control.

*BOOM!*

Mike: I guess we'll find out.

The Rangers and Pups, except for Rubble, Ryder and Katie, morphed and ran out to face the villains.

Sky: Dimmension Killer! King Supremex! We will take you down.

DK: Bring it on, Rangers!

Chase: Gladly!

DK: Apollo! Attack!

Apollo charged at the Pups and the Rangers as they did the same thing towards him.

Meanwhile, Rubble started to wake up to see Ryder and Katie.

Rubble (Weakly): Ryder? Katie?

Katie: Rubble! You're awake.

Rubble: Why does my stomach hurt?

But before Ryder could answer, a call came to his pup pad from Chase.

Chase: Ryder, Katie! We need help!

Ryder: On our way.

Rubble: The Pups are in danger! I got to go help them!

Katie: No, Rubble! You're still hurt, stay here and rest.

Ryder and Katie ran out to the battle.

Ryder: Quantum Power!

Katie: Shift into Turbo!

Both morphed and raced to the battle as Rubble grumbled in frustration, not being able to help his team.

After 10 minutes, the Pups and Rangers were getting beaten by Apollo,forcing the pups to demorph in the process.

DK: You know, you mutts are getting on my nerves!

DK grabbed Chase and hoisted him up before punching him, causing the German Shepherd to get a nosebleed, Chase screamed and coughed in pain and discomfort from the nosebleed.

Skye: Chase!

DK: Aw, you care for him, don't you?

DK walked over to Skye and kicked her in the chest.

Chase: Skye!

DK: Time to put you to sleep!

Chase: No!

DK: Better yet, why don't I let you watch as I kill your boyfriend?

Skye: He's not-*Cringes*-my boyfriend.

DK stuck out his hand and summoned a blast, ready to kill Chase.

Skye: Chase!

DK started laughing.

?: Don't...you...dare!

DK, Supremex and Apollo turned to see Rubble in his Superhero Armor.

Ryder: Rubble?

Rubble faced the villains.

DK: I see the first time didn't do the job. Apollo! Annihilate him!

Apollo charged at Rubble and tried to attack him, but the bulldog blocked each one. Rubble counterattacked and knocked Apollo back.

DK: That's it!

DK's hand glowed purple and gave Apollo the power to grab Rubble and throw him.

Rubble groaned and held his stomach in pain as Apollo summoned his sword to kill Rubble.

Supremex: Well, Mutt. You put up a good fight, Now you'll be joining that Merpup.

Zuma became enraged at the remark as both villains started laughing, causing Rubble to see DK's hand and figure out that was controlling Apollo as the controlled hero rose his sword up to strike Rubble.

Pups: Rubble!

Apollo started to swing down as Rubble got out of the way of the sword, jumped on Apollo and into the air, summoned his weapon and came down to strike DK's hand.

DK stopped laughing and tried to get his hand out of the way, but it was too late as Rubble slashed his hand.

DK: No!

Apollo started screaming as the purple energy left him and he fell to the ground, demorphing.

Rubble: Apollo! Are you okay?

Apollo looked at Rubble, the purple in his eyes were gone.

Apollo: Rubble, what's going on? Where am I?

Rubble: I'll explain it later.

DK: Argh! You stupid mutt!

Apollo: You!

DK: You cost me my best soldier!

Apollo: I will never be your soldier!

Apollo's collar then started glowing and the pup tag symbol changed to a pup paw inside the PR lightning bolt.

Rubble: Apollo, you're a ranger!

Apollo: Now, let's take them down!

Apollo pressed his pup tag.

Apollo: Paw Patrol, to the rescue!

Apollo transformed.

Apollo: Paw Patrol Silver!

DK fired at Apollo, but the superhero ranger knocked them out of the way like they were nothing.

Rubble: Do you like it?

Apollo: I don't like it, I love it!

Apollo charged at DK and thrusted him into the sky and punched him to the ground.

Supremex then came at him, but Apollo kicked him down as Supremex summoned his sword.

Apollo: Hero Saber!

Apollo summoned his sword and both fought with their sabers before Apollo managed to destroy the sword.

Supremex: No!

Apollo: Time to finish the job! Super Shred Slash!

Apollo slashed Supremex back and forth at high speed a bunch of times, knocking him down and rendered him weak.

The Rangers and Pups ran over to Apollo.

Rubble: Way to go, Apollo!

Apollo: Thanks. Zuma?

Zuma: Yeah?

Apollo: I heard about what happened to Marina while I was being controlled, I'm sorry.

Zuma: It's okay.

Apollo: You want to finish this?

Zuma: Weally?

Apollo: Yeah, you deserve it.

Zuma: Thanks, Apollo.

Zuma then started approaching Supremex.

Zuma: Baywatch Awmor!

Zuma transformed into his Baywatch Armor and slashed Supremex three times before knocking him back.

Supremex charged again, only to have Zuma block his attacks and kicking him, sending him back.

Zuma then preformed a airborne slash before facing Supremex to finish the job.

Zuma: I won't let you huwt anyone ever again!

*CRASH!*

Zuma slashed Supremex downwards and walked away as Supremex fell to the ground and exploded.

King Supremex had finally been defeated.

Zuma: For you, Mawina.

DK: Father!

The Rangers and Pups cheered at the victory before a bright flash appeared and it revealed to be Marina.

Zuma: Marina!

Zuma demorphed and ran up to her as she hugged him.

Marina: Thank you, Zuma. You did it!

Zuma: It was for you.

Marina then mashed her lips into his as they went into a passionate kiss.

Then suddenly, the residual energy from the damaged hand of DK flew over to Marina and suddenly, in a couple of seconds, Zuma realized that Marina had been revived.

Zuma: Mawina! You're alive!

Marina: I am?

Marina realized it too after seeing she wasn't glowing anymore.

Marina: I am!

Both of them started laughing and cheering.

DK: What!?

The Rangers and Pups cheered for the return of Marina.

DK: You...Will...Pay...For...This!

DK disappears in rage as the pups and Rangers approached Zuma and Marina.

Kai: And we'll be ready.

The Rangers and Pups welcomed Marina's return

**Chapter 19, coming soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**

**Two more chapters until PRPP3!**


	19. Chapter 19: Battle to the finish Pt1

**Chapter 19**

DK, in his dimensional world started to repair his hand as he flashbacked to Zuma destroying his father.

DK: That mutt will pay for what they did to you, father. Just like I can bring you to life, I can also take it away from that mutt's mermaid girlfriend!

DK started laughing as his hand glowed once more.

Ryder put a light blue with a wave pattern vest on Marina as she brought on as a official Paw Patrol member.

Ryder: Welcome to Paw Patrol, Marina.

Marina: Thanks, Ryder.

The Pups did a celebratory howl to welcome her to the team.

*BOOM!*

Carter: Let's go!

The Rangers and Pups morphed and ran out to face DK.

DK: Power Rangers!

Apollo then saw DK's hand was glowing.

Apollo: His hand is glowing.

DK: Do you know why?...So I can do this!

DK's hand brightened and a figure rose up from the ground, the figure revealed itself to be King Supremex.

Zuma: What!?

Mike: How? He was defeated!

DK: Just like you robbed my father of his life, I can rob you of yours!

DK's hand suddenly turned green and a blast came from it, aiming for the heroes.

Carter: Move!

The Heroes jumped out of the way as the blast hit the ground.

DK kept on firing as the Rangers and Pups jumped and moved out of the way to avoid getting hit.

DK: Father, hold that Mutt who destroyed you.

Supremex charged at Zuma and held him as DK fired and started sucking the life out of Zuma.

Marina: Zuma!

Marina charged at DK and slashed his hand, disrupting the sucking process and returned the life taken from Zuma back to him.

DK: Not again!

Marina: Zuma, Are you okay?

Zuma: Yeah.

Zuma knocked Supremex back as he donned on his Baywatch Armor.

Marina: Finish this together?

Zuma: Let's do it, Mawina.

Marina &amp; Zuma: Sea Tsunami!

Zuma performed a downward slash and Marina performed a vertical slash, destroying Supremex once more.

Zuma: Alwight!

Then suddenly, Supremex grew into a giant monster.

Chase: Paw Patrol Megazord, activate!

The Pups summoned their Zords and it transformed into the Megazord.

Chase: Let's do this!

Both giants charged at each other with Supremex being a bit more powerful, knocking the Megazord down.

The Megazord got up.

VO: Final Rescue!

The Megazord ball charged at Supremex, only to have the king stop it and knocking the Megazord down once more.

Marshall: This guy is kicking our tails!

Chase: What are we going to do?

Ryder: Pups! Summon the Paw Patroller and the Air Patroller!

Chase: Yes, Ryder, Sir. Paw Patroller, Air Patroller!

The Paw Patroller and Air Patroller transformed into Zord size and style.

The two new Zords fired lasers, knocking Supremex down.

Ryder: Pups, Combine the Patrollers.

Chase: Paw Patroller, Air Patroller, Combine!

The Paw Patroller split in half with the top opening and combining with the legs, the Air Patroller combined with the back of the Megazord with the front part detaching and attaching to the chest after the fire truck front part detached and attached to the Air Patroller.

The head gained a visor connected to wings on the side.

Pups: Paw Patrol Superzord, ready to rescue!

The Megazord was now flying as it dodged Supremex firing lasers at it.

Skye: Sky strike!

The Megazord charged at Supremex and slashed him mid-air, knocking him down.

Zuma: Let's finish this!

Pups: Paw Patrol Superzord, Typhoon strike!

The Megazord started spinning toward Supremex, slashing him before slowing down, performing a right diagonal slash and started spinning in the other direction and doing the same thing again before finally performing a downward slash, destroying Supremex.

DK: No!

Dustin: Oh, Yeah!

The Pups departed the Megazord and got ready to face DK.

DK's mask finally opened up and his eyes and hands glowed purple as he rose up to fight the Rangers.

DK: Bring it on, Power Rangers!

**Chapter 20: Part 2, coming soon**

**Prwtfalcon6 **

**Review**

**The final chapter of PRPP2 is next**


	20. Chapter 20: Battle to the finish Pt 2

**Chapter 20**

The Rangers charged at DK as he blasted them, causing explosions around them.

Carter: V-Lancer!

Marshall: Fire Ax!

Both of them slashed, making a V and knocking DK back.

Carter: Trans Armor!

Marshall: Paramedic Armor!

Both of them doned on their armored forms and blasted DK with a combo of laser blasts and lightning.

DK: You'll pay for that!

DK sent a X slash towards the firefighters and it was about to hit them when Apollo stopped it and it dissipated.

DK: What!?

Apollo: You and i have some unfinished business!

Apollo charged at DK and kicked him, sending him into the air.

Apollo: Hero Saber!

Apollo summoned his saber and flew into the sky as DK started falling towards the ground and Apollo slashes him mid-air.

Marina: Sea Tsunami!

Marina charged towards DK and slashes him horizontally, knocking him to the ground.

Rocky: Western Armor!

Mike: Super Bullzooka!

Sky: S.W.A.T Mode, Fire!

Chase: Super Spy Armor! Fire!

All four blasted DK with their weapons, knocking him back again.

Dustin: Lion Hammer!

Rubble: Shovel Digger!

Zuma: Baywatch Armor!

Kai: Lights of Orion!

Emma: Ultra Mode!

Skye: Airstrike Armor!

Everest: Pup-Fu Armor!

Orion: Super Megaforce Gold, Power of Six!

All eight slashed DK with their weapons, knocking him down.

Terry: Unleash the power!

Terry transformed into T-Rex Supercharge mode Dino Charge Red, pulled out two dino chargers and activated them.

VO: Dino Victory Charger-!

VO2: Dino X Charger-!

Both: Ready!

Terry then put them both inside the Supercharge morpher and activated them.

VO: Dino Chargers, Engage!

The Rangers and Pups standed behind Terry and held each other's shoulders as the morpher was getting ready to fire.

Terry: Dimmension Killer! You evil ends here! Dino Charge…

Rangers and Pups: Victory Maximum...Final strike!

The morpher blasted all of the heads of the Dino Charge zords with the boosted energy of the Rangers and Pups at DK, hitting him with a fatal blow.

DK: No…!

DK falls to the ground and explodes.

All: Go Go Power Rangers!

The Rangers and Pups demorphed as they cheered and hugged each other in victory.

Chase: We did it!

The Pups howled in celebration.

?: *Laughing*

The Rangers and Pups turned towards the direction of the laughing and saw DK, Wounded.

DK: It'll take more...than that...to beat me!

DK then suddenly flashed and screamed, when it dissapeared, DK was in a new form.

He had a giant blue X on his chest, his body was covered in black spikes, his hands glowed purple, his eyes glowed light blue, he no longer had a mask over his mouth and nose and his face was a tiger like design with spikes on his face like whiskers and three upon his head above a light blue daimond.

He then rose to the sky and his glowing hands formed a purple energy ball.

DK: Goodbye, Power Rangers!

Carter: Look out!

DK sent a laser towards the Rangers and Pups, causing a big explosion.

When the smoke cleared, The Rangers and Pups were on the ground, eyes closed, unmoving and having small amount of blood on them coming from their heads, mouths, scrapes, and cuts.

DK: They're all dead! I killed them all!

DK started laughing as Chase silently groaned.

DK: I'll be back, don't come to life before i get back.

DK disappears.

Inside Chase's mind, He saw two rangers.

Both of them were in shadows and they both had Paw Patrol Rangers design to them.

Their symbols seemed to be a golden badge shape.

Chase could swear he knew them somehow, but before he could figure it out, he slipped into unconsciousness with the last words of the first one, who was male speak to him.

?: See you later, baby bro.

Chase slipped into unconsciousness.

**To Be Continued…**

**The End.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**

**Stay tuned for a preview of PRPP3.**


End file.
